


a twist in time

by Raynekitty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: a time travel meeting with soul-mates.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson
Kudos: 12





	a twist in time

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing.

A twist in time  
Takes place when ester wants to see Elena at the Mikaelson party.

Elena walks into the party in a beautiful black and gold gown. She stopped long enough that both Salvatore brothers came over to her.  
"Elena I told you not to come here." Said Damon.  
"Yes you did but as seeing as I'm not with either of you, you have no control over me. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting." Said Elena unaware that she was being watched by four people. Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol Mikaelson as well as her best friend Caroline Forbes.  
"Elena do you think it would be ok if I went with you apparently Ester requests my presence as well." Said Caroline coming over to Elena.  
"Yes of course come on let's go find out what she wants." Said Elena as they walked towards the stairs they were stopped by one of the Mikaelson.  
"Good evening ladies I'm Kol Mikaelson."said Kol  
"I'm Elena Gilbert and this is my best friend Caroline Forbes." said Elena  
"Pleasure to meet you lovely ladies." said Kol walking off with a weird look in his eyes.  
"What was that Elena it looked like you wanted to jump his bones or something." said Caroline  
"I don't know I just felt like this pull to him like I'm supposed to be with him or something, I can't explain it." Said Elena  
"It's ok Elena I know exactly how you feel." Said Caroline looking at the bracelet Klaus had given to her.  
"Elena may I have a moment." Said Elijah.  
"of course what is it?" said Elena.  
"I'm worried about my mother's intentions so I ask that you tell me what she spoke about." Said Elijah.  
"Alright I agree." Said Elena.  
Elena and Caroline went to see Ester and when they got to the room they were met by Finn the eldest son. Finn took them into the room which was spelled by Ester so that no one could hear what was being said in the room. She explained that Elena and Caroline were soul mates to Kol and Klaus and explained that she was sending them back in time to when her children were human. It would seem they were only gone for an hour when they would be in the past for a year. She handed them a note to give to her past self. It suddenly seemed really cold so they huddled together. When they pulled apart they were naked with nothing but the letter.  
"Help us please help us." Shouted Caroline who was trying to get used to being human.  
"Who are you and why are you naked?" asked Ester and Rebekah who had found them.  
"This explains it all, well except the naked part." said Elena handing Ester the note.  
"alright Rebekah go get some extra clothes we have and bring them here." said Ester opening the note to read it. Once she was done she just looked at Elena and Caroline.  
"Here are some clothes that i believe will fit you. Although I realize you aren't from this time i have one question why do you look exactly like Tatia Petrova?" said Rebekah.  
"i am a doppelganger it means i am the exact copy of a former person. Tatia myself and one other are the doppelganger of one other person." answered Elena as she and Caroline got dressed.  
"Come you will stay with us we will say we found you after a wolf attacked you traveling and took your family from you." said Ester leading them to her home.  
"You realize we are your family as the fact we are your sons soulmates. What are we supposed to do when we see them? For us our dealings with them haven't been the most pleasant but then again they don't remember us." said Caroline thoughtfully.  
"Your right how are we supposed to act because i want to just go straight to Kol and let him hold me which i probably should not do." said Elena.  
"All you two should worry about is my husband Mikeal and the fact he will probably want to marry you to them as soon as possible." said Ester.  
"That's it you can tell them you arranged for them to be married to us and we were attacked by wolves on the way to meet them losing everything but the two of us." said Elena jumping onto a plan that would make their presence plausible.  
Mikeal was the first to arrive back at the house and the presence of Elena and Caroline was fully explained as well as the cover story. When the sons got home they were confused at the faces of the two new people sitting at their table.  
"Mother Father who are these women?" asked Elijah.  
"These are Niklaus and Kol's betrothed come to meet the family however there was an attack and the were barely able to get away with their lives." said Ester.  
"Get away from what?" asked Henrik.  
"The wolves attacked us and we couldn't get away at first, the screaming followed us as we ran. The wolves tore our clothes and we got away long enough to hide from them until daylight. we met your mother and sister by chance and we are ever so grateful to them for everything." said Elena.  
We stayed in their tent long enough to build a little house for us.  
While Caroline and Elena were getting closer to their soulmates and their new family by having a double wedding something happened that nearly broke their new family apart. Elijah found out Tatia was trying to gain favor with him to hide the indecent actions she had been having with one of their neighbors breaking Elijah's heart.  
"Elijah may i have a word with you?" asked Elena.  
"Of course what can i do for one of my new sisters?" said Elijah.  
"It's about Tatia, i want you to know just because she is a tart not to let it destroy your belief in love. I know it may be hard to realize now but if she had been your soulmate she would never be able to do that to you. I know myself from experience, i thought myself in love once however it never felt right it never made me whole the way i feel with Kol and that's because Kol is my soulmate." said Elena.  
"Thank you Elena for your counsel i will keep your words in my heart." said Elijah.  
Elena went and found Caroline for a private walk.  
"Caroline have you thought about what it will be like when we get home. I know we will be changed and I know that they wont recognize us yet but that thought hurts because i am in love with Kol, and i know you feel the same about Niklaus as well." said Elena bending to pick some flowers.  
"I know that Elena i do too but Ester knows what she's doing both of them. We just have to have faith in our new mother. you know if you told me ten months ago i would be in love with Niklaus i probably would have laughed in your face, but now i just feel incomplete without him." said Caroline.  
"I know what you mean. I know what Ester said that it would only seem like an hour to other people but i cant help worrying about the others. Bonnie and Jeremy are together trying to hide it, Stefan is Rebekah's soulmate, Damon is in love with his brothers best friend Lexi, Katherine i believe is Elijah's soulmate, and Aunt Jenna is soulmates with Alaric. I just hope everything works out when we get back." said Elena.  
Ester and Mikeal invited all the town to their sons weddings. the weddings were beautiful and filled with flowers of all colors. the newlyweds left to their own private huts and spent three weeks alone with each other. the last day of the third week marked the first day of the last week of the year.  
"Ester may Caroline and i speak to you about how things are going to go?" said Elena walking into her hut with Caroline.  
"Yes dear come take a walk with me. " said Ester.  
"We were wondering are we allowed to tell our husbands were we are really from the night we leave and are you turning us before we go?" asked Caroline.  
"We know you will a spell making them forget us until after we arrive back but just so they are not to mad us that we never told them." said Elena.  
"Of course my dears you can tell them everything and i will be turning you before them you two will be the true original vampires, but you will also be returned to your own time before they find out." said Ester.  
"Ester tonight is the night you lose Henrik I am so sorry. tomorrow you tell Mikeal you have found a way to make sure you never lose a child again. Have Ayana spell seven lapis lazul rings to protect from daylight today so we can already have them before things become to crazy." said Elena.  
"Very well Elena everything will be prepared when we all go to the cave tonight. also the other curse as you called it i have made a loophole, three drops of the doppelgangers blood mixed with three drops of his soulmates blood will break the curse perminately." said Ester.  
Two days after the death of the young Henrik Ester told us it was time to say goodbye. Ester had already given out the rings as a gift from an old friend to the family as condolences under the condition they never take them off.  
"Go spend the day with your husbands tonight you go home. come back after nightfall. i will be ready for you." said Ester.  
Elena and Caroline went and took Kol and Klaus for a picnic in the meadow they had all discovered together. they played and had fun until they sat down to eat which is when Elena and Caroline told their husbands everything. while their husbands sat in stunned silence Elena and Caroline left and met with Ester who had them drink the blood in the wine and then stabbed them. when they came to they fed and finally said goodbye to their new mother.  
"Ester thank you so mush for being with us and taking care of our soulmates. We will see you once more on the other side of time." said Elena as Caroline just hugged Ester.  
"Goodbye my daughters and see you soon." said Ester before doing the spell sending them home.  
when Elena and Caroline opened their eyes they were back in the room where they first met Ester, but they were alone.  
"Where's mother i thought she would be in the room." asked Caroline looking around.  
"Yes i did too but maybe oh we are naked again." said Elena finally looking at Caroline then herself. suddenly the door open and both girls shrieked in surprise only to see...  
The door opened to reveal... Ester with two full length ball gowns.  
"Calm down daughters it is just me." said Ester with a smile closing the door.  
"Mother!" both Elena and Caroline exclaimed hugging her.  
"I figured that the spell might have disrobed you again so i brought two new gowns for you to wear." said Ester. She handed a beautiful black and gold one to Elena and a brilliant baby blue gown to Caroline the gowns were so close a match to their previous gowns no one would even realize the change.  
"Mother it is time for the toast." said Finn through the door.  
"Coming son it is time the whole family is finally together. How do you two feel as vampires?" said Ester.  
"Amazing mother i feel so alive it is like being reborn." said Elena.  
"I feel even stronger and more in control of myself then i did before when i was just turned by Katherine." said Caroline.  
The three women walked down the hallway together with Ester in between the two others.  
"Welcome to my home and thank you for helping me celebrate the reunion of all of my children. Enjoy." said Ester taking a sip from her champagne. As soon as the others had all taken a drink of their champagne their minds were filled with memories of the two others that belonged there.  
"Elena and Caroline how could we forget our sisters Elijah." said Rebekah.  
"I knew there was a reason i was drawn to Elena." said Kol.  
"Yes and I to Caroline." said Klaus.  
"Well before you go and get to relieved where are your wives boys." said Ester after Elena and Caroline had left the ball.  
Kol and Niklaus immediately looked around for their other halves, but they weren't there. Damon Salvatore's phone rang and he answered it.  
"Hello?... Elena where did you and Caroline go?... Why are you at the grill?... What do you mean I'm being listened to?... So now Kol and Klaus are good guys?...What the hell Elena, you know i love you... yeah your right that is the problem." Said Damon hanging up his phone.  
"You are right mate you being in love with my wife is a problem." said Kol.  
"Kol be nice you know she loves you but if you harm her best friend she will run from you." said Klaus.  
"She said i was her best friend?" said Damon.  
"Yes she said you were her male best friend." said Ester.  
"So what all is actually happening here I'm confused." said Stefan.  
"Well long story short the girls went back in time met and fell in love with their soulmates came back and I'm guessing baiting them with you so you all will go to the grill to get them for all different reasons." said Rebekah.  
"So the thing to do is change and go to the grill." said Klaus.  
All of the Mikaelson's except Ester and the Salvatore brothers went and changed into jeans and shirts, then went to the grill. As soon as they walked into the grill they saw the changes in the place. In the center of the Grill there was a group of people dancing to 'I love rock and roll' by Joan Jett. At the center of the group was Elena and Caroline. Elena had changed into tight black leather pants and a bright blood red corseted top. Caroline had changed into a knee length tight black dress. They were dancing together as close as possible when they were joined by two other women. One was Katherine and she was dressed identical to Elena except her top was blue, and the other was Lexi Stefan's best friend, she was dressed like both of the Petrova doppelgangers except she was only wearing black. When the song ended all four women were laughing and joking around when they came up to the group staring at them in shock.  
"You boys should close your mouths wouldn't want to catch any flies now would we." said Elena going to Kol as Caroline went to Klaus and Katherine went in front of Elijah while Lexi went to Damon.  
"Hey Elena would you and Caroline please perform for the Grill? It would really help." said Matt their Human friend.  
"Are you up for it Care?" said Elena know that it would probably turn into a really great night.  
"Always Lena. hey Lexi can you play guitar?" said Caroline.  
"Yeah i can why what do you play?" asked Lexi.  
"Me I'm on drums Elena sings Katherine can you play keyboard?" said Caroline.  
"Yeah i can. this sounds like fun." said Katherine.  
The four of them went on stage to their again the group was left speechless as their women performed to many songs such as, 'I stand alone' by Godsmack, 'pour some sugar on me' by Def leppard, 'enter sandman' by Metallica, 'You give love a bad name' by Bon Jovi, 'hold it against me' by Brittney Spears, and 'Criminal' by Fiona Apple. After their performance each guy grabbed his girl and left Stefan grabbing Rebekah after Elena compelled him to remember her. They all went to their respective houses and reunited with their other halves.  
Ester could feel as her family became whole fulfilling her wish and finally departed leaving them all a link to each other and her even though she was gone. She knew all her children would be happy and whole.  
the end


End file.
